The Epic Grand Chase Truth or Dare!
by Solica
Summary: Grand Chase Characters is playing Truth or Dare from you! Send your idea here and watch how they react! OC are welcome here. Rated T for swearing and mild language. THIS STORY IS DEAD AND BURIED!
1. Chapter 1: The Rules

**The Epic Grand Chase Truth or Dare**

Chapter 1: The Rules =3

Solica: OKAYYYYY! Here we go for THE EPIC GRAND CHASE TRUTH OR DARE! WOHOOO!

Audience: *clapping*

*All The Grand Chase Characters appear behind the stage*

Solica: And now... I want to tell you all that I got this idea after reading Truth or Dare Disgaea fanfiction. I'm interested on it and wanted to try it myself =3

Aira: And what is this all about?

Solica: You all know the truth or dare game right? And I want you readers to give me the truth or the dare that you want to make a Grand Chase characters to do~

Elesis: I have a bad feeling about this...

Jin: I agree with you...

Solica: If you don't understand yet, I can give you some example... Aira! Read this please~ *hand her a piece of paper*

Aira: Ummm... Request from : LunaTale (This is just an example, not real)

_For Elesis_

_Truth, Do you ever sneak to Ronan's room?_

_Dare, Kiss Ronan on lips._

Solica: Now Elesis, which one do you want to choose? Truth or Dare? *grin*

Elesis: Ugh! I know this is going to happen... I think I choose Truth.

Solica: O..kay~ Do you ever sneak to Ronan's room?

Elesis: Umm... Yes I have..

Ronan: O_O

Solica: Ooohh! When?

Elesis: About... Last week...

Ronan: W... Why did you do that, Elly?

Elesis: B... Because I think you're keeping a porn book or something! *blushed*

Solica: Ehehe... Okay, that's the example... Do you understand now? Please send me a mail/review of your Truth or Dare please~ And you can choose more than one Grand Chase characters of course~ Which one the characters will choose between Truth or Dare is according to my imagination of course (And don't worry, I won't dissapoint you =3 )

Aira: Any other OC's here?

Solica: About OC... Of course Aira is join this game and if you have any OC, you can join this game too~ I'll be gladly appreciate it.

Aira: This looks fun =3

Solica: U-Hmm~ Allright then... I'll be waiting for your Truth or Dare~ Don't forget to read my other fanfic too okay? =3

Aira: Bye, bye! *waving hands*


	2. Chapter 2: First Try

**Chapter 2: First Try**

Solica: Helloooo! Good day readers and the audience! Today we'll try the first Truth or Dare game to all Grand Chase characters! Are you readyyyyy?

Audience: YEAHHHH!

*All The Grand Chase Characters appear behind the stage*

Solica: Other than that, we have some OC here too. Here we go~

Audience: *clapping*

*Some OC's appear behind the stage*

Solica: Hmmm... before we start... I'm going to introduce my co-host. Come out now!

*A long black haired girl appear behind the stage. She wears a black Gothic dress , black stocking, and a pair of black short heels shoes. Her hair is tie with a big black ribbon into one long ponytail to waist and she has red eyes. On her right chest there is a white knitting, shape like a flower*

Arme: Who's that girl? I never saw her... *whisper to Lire*

Lire: I don't know... Someone's OC maybe? *whisper to Arme*

Black Haired Girl: Hello everyone... Nice to meet you...

*Silence*

Solica: What was that reaction? Is she that weird to you?

Ryan: We don't know who that girl is... *sweat dropped*

Solica: Uh, oh... Sorry. Can you introduce yourself then?

Black Haired Girl: My name is Iris... I'm Solica's OC in her Touhou Fanfiction called "The Black Flower of Gensokyo" She hasn't publish the story because she's busy writting her Grand Chase Fanfiction. Don't forget to read my story later then...

*Silence*

Iris: Am I doing it wrong?

Solica: I don't think so.

Aira: Ehehe.. At last I have a little sister. Nice to meet you, Iris! *waving hands*

Iris: N..Nice to meet you too... *nervously waving her hands*

Solica: Ehem.. Because Aira is joining this game.. Iris will be the one who read the Truth or Dare request for all of you. SHALL WE START NOW?

Audience: OOOOOOO! *shout excitedly*

Solica: Good, let's just move to the first request. Iris...

Iris: Right... The first request is coming from BladerHunter, Blade's author...

_For Lass_

_Truth: Have you ever had a girlfriend before Arme?_

_Dare: I dare u to go in a closet with Arme for 3 hours_

_For Dio_

_Truth: Do you like Ley or Blade?_

_Dare: I dare u to eat Lass's pie without asking or kiss Blade on cheek._

_For Ley_

_Truth: Have u ever eaten a stuffed animal._

_Dare: Drink one of Mari's unstable mixture of a chemical. _

Solica: Lass, you go first. Truth or Dare?

Lass: Geez, I guess choose Truth.

Solica: Are you scared to do the Dare? *smirked*

Lass: Arme scared of darkness, so I can't stay in a closet with her.

Solica: Kay then, have you ever had a girlfriend before Arme?

Lass: How can I had a girlfriend at that time? I'm possessed by Kazeaze you know...

Solica: Good point there... Dio, you're next...

Dio: What with that request? It's weird...

Solica: Dunno, I'm just a writer and host here~

Dio: Geez.. You're annoying... Fine then, just ask me to do whatever you want.

Solica: You sure? Now, do you like Ley or Blade?

Dio: *fall from his chair*

Solica: Hello? You alive there? *poke Dio's head*

Dio: *get up* WHAT THE HELL IS THAT QUESTION!

Solica: It's written here and you must do both of them.

Dio: Tch! I don't hate both of them.

Solica: Which one do you want to marry in the future?

Dio: Hey! I don't want to think about that now!

Solica: Err.. A girlfriend maybe?

Dio: In your story you paired me with Ley, so she's my girlfriend, but I'm just SLIGHTLY interested in Blade. In Blade's story, she's paired with me. I like to talk to her, but I don't know if I should make her into my girlfriend or not. It's hard to guess what's in her mind.

Blade: Wait for my author decision then... I mustn't give any spoiler.

Solica: I won't push any further. Do the Dare now~ Which one do you want to do? Eat Lass cherry pie without permission or...

Dio: *stand up from his chair and then go to Blade to kiss her on the cheek*

Blade: o_o

Audience: OOOHHH~ *surprised*

Dio: S.. SHUT UP! *blushed*

Solica: Can't... comment... any.. further..

Iris: Umm.. Ley, you're next..

Ley: Truth... *gritting her teeth*

Iris: Y.. You okay?

Ley: Yes.. I'm PERFECTLY okay...

Dante: She's jealous... I think... *sweat dropped*

Ley: *give Dante a sharp glare*

Dante: *hide behind his chair*

Iris: Sorry to bother you, but please answer the question please...

Ley: Why should I eat a doll? Am I crazy?

Elyce: Really? *pick out a small teddy bear from her cloak*

Ley: o_o *pick the teddy bear from Elyce's hand and then bite it like a wild animal*

All: o_o

Ley: *startle and then give Elyce a sharp glare*

Elyce: *laugh*

Ley: Mari, give me your unstable mixture.

Solica: Do you want to do the Dare?

Mari: *give Ley a bottle of green liquid*

Ley: Not for me, but... *grab Elyce and force the mixture into her mouth*

Elyce:#%&#% *random sound*

Ley: THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT B=3TCH!

Elyce: *Elyce's soul come out from her body*

Aira: Eeek! Elyce is dead!

Solica: Iris, can you call Komachi or Orin to pick up that corpse?

Iris: Errr...

Elyce: *stand up* Hey I'm not death yet!

Ren: It's a good thing that you're a vampire.

Solica: *sweat dropped* Let's just move to the next one.

Iris: This one is from awainotsubasa, Awai's author...

_For Sieghart_

_Truth : How many Girlfriends do you have in your lifetime?_

_Dare : Be Mari's guinea pig for a week!_

_For Lass_

_Truth : Why do you fell for Arme?_

_Dare : Peek at Arme while she is taking a bath_

_Elesis_

_Truth : Do you ever thought about killing Ronan?_

_Dare : Nothing_

Sieghart: I'm first? *sigh* Alright then, I'm always become Mari guinea's pig so there is no need to do that again. About girlfriend... I'm not really remember... too many to count...

Ryan: Whoa! Talk about playboy...

Sieghart: Shut up tree hugger...

Solica: Lass, your turn...

Lass: Again? Geez... I can do both if you want, but Arme won't let me do the Dare.

Arme: Of course I won't let him do that!

Solica: Iris...

Iris: *nod* Don't worry, this won't hurt... *a big black scythe appear on her hand*

Arme:W.. What do you want to do with that? S.. Stay back!

Iris: *slash Arme's body with her scythe*

Arme: *fainted*

Lass: Arme! You... What are you doing! *unsheathed his knife*

Iris: Don't worry she just fainted...

Solica: Yep, you can answer the question while waiting for her to wake up~

Lass: *sheathed his knife* ... I love her because she always nice to me and accept me even if I'm possessed by Kazeaze before... There! Satisfied?

Amy: How sweet~

Jin: Wow! So romantic. Lol.

Lass: ...

Arme: Ugh... *stand up while rubbing her head*

Iris: Morning, How do you feel?

Arme: Little... dizzy... What's going on here?

Iris: You accidentally drink a sleep potion when breakfast. Now, you need to take a bath because you smell~ *smiled*

All: *sweat dropped* (Here goes the trap...)

Arme: Really? I guess I will...

Iris: Here... *give Arme a soap and towel*

Arme: Thanks.. *walk to the back stage*

Lass: What are you doing to her?

Iris: I'm just using my power, make her to forget about what happened before...

Solica: Lass, now is your chance *smirked*

All: *thumbs up to Lass*

Lass: *sweat dropped and then run to the back stage*

Solica: We just go to Elesis while waiting for him... Answer the truth please~

Elesis: Well, I ever want to kill him when he pissed me, but it's not real of course. It's more like punishment.

*Lass appear from the back stage and back to his chair*

Solica: Do you enjoy the view?

Lass: Hell no! *blushed*

*Arme appear form the back stage while humming a song*

Arme: Hmm? Something happen while I'm gone?

Lass: No, nothing. Forget it.

Arme: Alright then *sit down on her chair*

Solica: I guess this is the end, I'm going to close this chapter. There are more request I receive, but this is taking too long. Next chapter will be up ASAP!

Iris: Please give more request to us and some review...

Solica: Oh! You can use characters from another game/ anime for a joke here. You see I say Komachi and Orin right? They both from Touhou =3

Iris: Don't forget to say about "THAT" too.

Solica: Ah! Thanks for remind me about it. I want to ask **_ALL THE AUTHOR_** to join this game. If you're agree with this, I'm going to join this game too~ This will be fun =3

Elyce: My author said that she's agree with it.

Solica: Okay~ Iris, write that one.

Iris: *write in a piece of paper*

Solica: This is the end of the chapter. Bye, bye! *waving hands*

*CURTAIN CLOSED*


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Request

**Chapter 3: Dirty Request**

**_Opening Song: Little Buster! (from Little Busters! game)_**

Solica: Hello everyone! After a verryyy long time, I'm here at last. Now, please come in all of you!

**_BGM: Battle ~Knight Blazer~ (from Wild Arms 2 game)_**

*all the Grand Chase character, OC and author appear from behind the stage*

Audience: *clapping*

Solica: As you can see, I put some music that (I think) fits this fic. Hope you like it =3

Aira: It will be much funner this way =3

Solica: Yep! And I will introduce my new co-host. Iris is still here so don't worry about her.

Iris: *waved to the audience*

Solica: Come in, Ristel~

*A red haired girl appeared behind the stage. She has a long red hair and her outfit is similar to Iris but in red color*

Ristel: Hello everyone~

*Silence*

**_BGM: Touhou, Sakuya theme. Flowering Night (from Touhou 10.5 game)_**

Solica: Err… she's my OC too. Same like Iris, she's in my Touhou fanfic. You can read about her in my Touhou fanfic.

Ristel: You still not yet publish it though…

Solica: Ahaha, I already write it until chapter 3, but I'm too lazy to type it~

Iris and Ristel: ~_~

Solica: N.. Now, let us begin. Ristel, read the first request please.

Ristel: First request come from Clandarrlo Slayer, Ace's author…

_For Ryan_

_Truth: Have you ever thought of Lire as your (s**) slave_

_Dare: Kiss each other for 2 minutes_

_For Jin_

_Truth: Are you obsessed with Amy?_

_Dare: Take a bath with Amy_

_For Ace_

_Truth: Are you gay?_

_Dare: Kiss Solica on the cheek xD_

Solica: Okay Ryan, truth or dare?

Ryan: Truth~

Ristel: Answer it then.

Ryan: I never thought that she's my s** slave, but I cannot deny that she's really good at it *smirked*

*Everyone blushed*

Sapphire: Mommy, what is s**?

Aira: *blushed* I can't tell you about that, it's too dirty!

Saphhire: ?

Lire: Ryan you perv! *shoot Ryan on the butt with her arrows countless time*

Ryan: *carried to the hospital by Nurse Joy and two Chansey (Pokemon, remember? =3)

Solica: Because Ryan was send to the hospital, we have to move to Jin. Which one, Jin?

Jin: Dare!

Solica: Go get some room!

Jin and Amy: *walk to the back stage*

Ristel: Next is Ace~

Ace: I'm not a gayyyyyyyyy! *punch his author*

Clandarrlo Slayer: *send to the hospital in the same way like Ryan*

Ace: Huft! You're the host here, can I really kiss you?

Solica: Sure, why not?

Ace: *kiss Solica on the cheek*

Audience: OOHHH!

Ace: *fainted due to nosebleed*

Solica: *poke Ace*

Ristel: He… fainted?

Solica: I guess so, I feel pity for the Chanseys and Nurse Joy.

Ace: *carried to the hospital by tired nurse Joy and Chansey*

**_BGM: Kefka Theme (Final Fantasy VI)_**

Solica: Next request please!

Ristel: Right, this one is from Random People.

_To Aira:_

_Truth : why are you join Grand Chase :v.._

_Dare: Sleep with Zero for a week :v.._

Solica: I can't allow Aira to answer the truth because it's a spoiler, so~ Aira must do the dare *smirked*

Aira: E.. Ehh? Is that even allowed?

*everyone nods*

Aira: Uuuu~

Zero: *carried Aira bride style to the back stage*

~ One week later~ (Ryan, Ace and Clandarrlo Slayer already back from the hospital)

Solica: Where are they?

Ristel: Dunno, let me check on them…

~5 years later~

*Ristel with a little girl appeared from the back stage. The small girl has a white long haired and a pair of blue eyes, she wears a light green, frilly dress. She also has a pair of pointed ears*

Solica: Ristel, that girl…

Ristel: Ummm… something happened to Aira and… well… just guess…

Solica: Don't tell me….

Iris: She's their daughter?

*silence*

Solica: Nooooo! *brain exploded*

Elyce: What's your name? *carry the little girl with her arms*

Little girl: Sera… *blushed*

Elyce: Awww~ Don't be shy~ I won't bite you~ You're too cute! *hug Sera tighly*

Sera: Uuuu~

Blade: Hey, you'll kill her if you hug her that tight.

Elyce: Oooppss, sorry, she's too cute~ *back to her seat, still carrying Sera*

Solica: Ughh… Ristel, read the third request please.

_BGM: Dumb Request At an Embarrassing Time (from Atelier Iris 2 game)_

Ristel: Roger, third request is from… Aliceinfairytail…

_To Arme_

_Truth: Do u keep baking cherry pie for Lass?_

_Dare: wear a bikini XD_

_To Lass _

_Truth: Do u watch Arme when she is bathing?_

_Dare: Kiss Sieghart! (sry.. I read a fic called 'April Fools' its yaoi and its pure lemon... U can make lass read for tortu- I mean fun)_

Solica: This chapter is… really dirty I guess….

*everyone nods*

Arme: I keep baking him a cherry pie and… about the bikini, I ever bought one before and… my chest were too flat. BOHOOO! *cry*

Lass: *pats Arme's head*

Solica: I… I see… Your turn Lass…

Lass: You know the truth by reading last chapter, but the dare…

Ristel: *show Lass the April Fool fanfic*

Lass: *puke until he fainted*

Sieghart: What the hell is this fanfic! I'm not a gay! I already have Mari!

Mari: *blushed*

Solica: I don't know, I'm not fan of yaoi, and I read it to finish this request =_=

Lass: *healed by Arme*

_BGM: Afternoon Break (from Persona 3 game)_

Ristel: Next next~ Request from HolyXit, Dante's author…

_To Dante_

_Truth: I couldn't think on a "Truth", he can't lie anyway '-'_

_Dare: Dare: No drinking for the next three hours. _

_To Mari_

_Truth: What's really happening between you and Sieghart? _

_Dare: Smile. (!) _

Solica: *confiscate all Dante's sake*

Dante: Noooo!

~3 hours later~

Dante: *lie unconscious on the floor*

Ristel: *pour sake on his face*

Dante: AAAHHH! NO TSUNAMI PLEASEE!

Solica: Hey, hey. That's your sake.

Dante: Oh, sorry *drink his sake*

Solica: *sigh* Mari, your turn.

Mari: Dare…

Ristel: Smile please~

Mari: *smile cutely*

Audience: OOOOHHH!

Sieghart: *nosebleed*

Mari: *covered her red face with her book*

Solica: T… That's an unexpected one…

Ristel: Mari is so cute~

**_BGM: Iwatodai Dorm (from Persona 3 game)_**

*Aira and Zero appeared from the back stage*

Solica: Have a good time together? *grinned*

Aira: *blushed very hard*

Sera: Mommy! *jump from Elyce's lap and run towards Aira*

Blade: Too bad~

Elyce: *pout* I still want to hug her~

Dante: Maybe in the next chapter.

Cross: Already? I don't have any turn yet…

Brendan: Same to me…

Solica: Sorry, but this chapter will end now~

Ristel: This chapter seems too short…

Solica: It's almost midnight. I don't have any more time for this, sorry…

Iris: Me and Ristel story?

Solica: Soon… maybe…

Ristel: Yay! Type it please~

Solica: Alright, alright… Thank you too for all of you who read this story, see you in the next chapter~

Aira: Bye, bye! Don't forget to R & R~

*CURTAIN CLOSED*

**_Ending Song: Ame ga Furu (from Kurogane no Linebarrels anime)_**


End file.
